T h e A l p h a b e t
by zombieteeth
Summary: Roxas Strife is new to Destiny Public School. When he finds out about the bad-boy Axel, he gets more questions then answers. Will he ever figure things out? And how come he feels everything they go through together has something to do with the letters of the alphabet? Love, Hurt, Anger, Drugs, Sex, Alcohol, Language, Fluff, and everything in-between. Enjoy!
1. Alarm

**Chapter One:** Alarm.

I stared at the back of Demyx's head; hoping to burn holes or maybe just catch his hair on fire. Something to get his damn attention.

"Demyx. _Demyx_." I hissed in a hushed tone. The big-headed blonde ignored me and kept babbling on to Zexion, who obviously was irritated, because this was cutting into his reading time.

For once in my damn life I was actually trying to talk to Demyx, and he wasn't paying attention. What I was trying to tell him? Well, that I had an extra ticket to a haunted house downtown, since Sora couldn't come with. I was going to invite him until his fat-head inflated and he was 'too good' to pay attention to me.

I finally gave up on him after whispering his named for the billionth and leaned back into my desk with a sigh. I glanced at the clock and noticed that there was only 10 minutes left until lunch. The thought of food made my stomach rumble loudly.

"Woah, Roxas, hungry much?" Demyx laughed and I glared at him. So me calling his name a thousand times won't get his attention but my stomach making noise will? What the hell?

He noticed my glare and he froze, making a frowning face. "Uh, did I do something wrong, buddy?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Now it was my turn to ignore him.

Demyx opened his mouth to speak when a shrill noise filled the room. All of the students rushed to the door, while Zexion and I followed after. (Demyx squealed like a little girl and ran out the door right when he heard the noise. Big baby.)

We followed the crowd of students to the student parking lot, where we swept away into the ocean of bodies. I quickly lost sight of Zexion and sighed. Curse me and my short height of hardly 5 foot 2.

I attempt to search from my periwinkle haired friend but instead I am greeted by brown spikes and glowing blue eyes. "Is this a fire drill?" Sora asks and I shrug. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the brick building. "I don't see any smoke. So it _must_ be a drill." He says and again I just shrug.

We are met by a tall, silverette named Riku who has that 'I give no fucks' expression on his face. "It isn't a drill. Some asshole pulled the fucking fire alarm again. Stupid bastard. It was probably Reno or Axel." He said nonchalantly. Sora just stared at Riku in amazement while I raised an eyebrow at the silver haired boy. "Axel? Reno? Who the hell is that?" I ask and Riku just chuckles and shakes his head.

"The Flynn Brothers, of course. They cause chaos all over the school. I forgot to mention them to you last time I was over your house. Whoops." Riku chuckles again and I wanna smack that snooty grin right off his face.

"Yeah, telling me some info about the people Sora and I would have to be dealing with would have been nice Riku." I grumble unhappily and yank my heavy messenger bag up higher on my shoulder. Riku just lets out another healthy chuckle and I groan. What the hell is wrong with this guy? Isn't he supposed to be our _friend_?

"Okay, everyone back to class!" Our vice principal, Xaldin calls and we all hurriedly go back into the school building.

Our school isn't very large. Probably because theres only 45 students in total. There aren't many people living on Destiny Islands these days, but hey, it makes a shorter line at lunch.

Lunch, (my stomach reminds me with a loud growl) is what I was waiting for earlier. I basically ran to the cafeteria at full speed; not waiting for Sora or Riku to catch up to me. I was hungry, and I wanted food _now_. No matter how bad the cafeteria food tasted, as long as it filled my gullet, I was happy.

I was probably the 3rd person in line, which means I was one of the first to sit down at the usual circular table at the back. Demyx was next to me soon after with his tray over-flowing with cafeteria mashed potatoes, corn, and three slices of the shitty pizza they serve here.

"You really gonna eat all that, Demyx?" I asked and he smiled and nodded while he quickly downed all of his mashed potatoes. I swear the dude is like a fucking garbage disposal. Hes skinny as a twig yet he eats like a fat guy at a buffet.

"Demyx, you're a sophomore, so you should be able to answer this for me." I said and notice that his face went into complete shock, like I was about to ask him about some theory on telekinesis or some shit.

"Umm, Roxas, I don't think you're asking the right person, "He said nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I need to know about someone… at this school." I said then all of his nervousness washed away and he perked up immensely. "Ohh, who is it?" he asked.

"Uhm. Do you know anything about a Reno and Axel Flynn?"

Demyx's face dropped.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Why?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow cursiously. If this was Demyx's reaction to them, there had to be something _good_ about them.

"Well? Who are they? What about them makes them so bad?"

Demyx sat there for a while, tapping one of his fingers against his chin in thought. "Hmm,"

C'mon Demyx. Tell papa Roxy. It isn't that hard. Just tell me something. You're a good boy, you can do this. Wait- why am I thinking like this? Papa Roxy? What the hell is wrong with me.

"Well, Reno's a huge flirt, and he always says 'yo' after everything. Its kind of annoying. He has this weird spikey hair in the front that goes into a straight pony-tail. He also has these red tattoos under his eyes. I don't know why. I think they're kind of tacky if ya ask me."

Knowing Demyx, he could have babbled on forever about Reno, so I shut him up and asked him as nicely as possible to move onto the other guy. Axel.

"Axel. Hm. Well, Axel is a bit more to himself. Scary, I guess. He wears black a lot, and hides away in corners. He's supposed to be a senior, but he flunked twice, so he's a sophomore, like me. No one really knows him to well. He's got weird tattoos under his eyes too, but his are a purplish color. He has cherry-red hair, the same as Reno." Demyx would have continued his speech about Axel if I wouldn't have stopped him yet again.

"Okay, so, what makes them so horrible?" I asked and Demyx cocks his head slightly to the side, before leaning in about two inches closer to me. "They don't call them the Flynn Brothers for nothing, Roxas. They're bad people. Rumor has it that if someone looks at them wrong, they'll go apeshit and beat you down until you scream bloody murder. Stay away from them." He warned.

And when Demyx warns you something's bad. Something must be bad.

I stuffed some of the gross mashed potatoes that were on my plate into my mouth and chewed (even though you really don't have to with how watery this shit is) slowly while I thought. They can't be _that_ bad, can they? I mean, I'm sure no one has even taken the time to get to know the guys before they started all these nasty rumors about them. Hell, even I would go a little ballistic if everyone thought of me so terribly.

I swallowed the watery potatoes as I glanced around the cafeteria. I didn't see any redheads lurking about, so I figured the two had first lunch shift. But then I remembered Demyx saying something about how Axel hid away in corners, and there he was; red hair and everything. He didn't look too bad, to be honest. In fact, he was quite handsome. Demyx made him sound like some psychopathic killer, that hid away until he decided it was time to come out a shoot everyone.

So, I made a move. I got up and began striding over to him. I ignored the calls from Demyx to 'get my ass back to the table before I get hurt.' And kept walking towards the redhead.

Once I reached him, he stared at me with a confused expression. I stuck my hand out and gave him the best smile I could manage. "Hey, I'm Roxas Strife. It's nice to meet you."

He looked at my hand like it was some foreign object. After a minute of standing there awkwardly, I put my hand down and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Do you not like introductions?" I ask.

He shook his head with a slight smirk. "Nah, I prefer fire alarms."

Then a second shrill noised filled the room a second fucking time. What was this guy? Fucking Houdini? He began walking towards the exit and I stomped close behind him, trying to ask him how the hell he did that, but he paid me no attention. All he did was slap hands with another redhead whom I assume was Reno.

"Excuse me! Don't fucking ignore me!" I yelled which caused Reno to look back with a creepy grin spread across his lips.

"Look Ax, you got a little shrimp followin' ya. Don't be rude to the cutie." He winked and I felt my stomach swirl with disgust. I can't believe he just called me a cutie.

Axel groaned and stopped, which caused me to collide with his back. "How are you not… scared of me?" He asked, and then I backed up so he'd be able to turn and face me.

"Why would I be scared of you? All I am is irritated that you won't answer my questions!" I seethed which caused him to chuckle.

"Yeah, Reno's right. You are pretty cute. Okay kid, what're your questions?" he asked and I glared. I can't believe _he_ called me cute _too!_

"Don't call me kid, or cute. My name is Roxas. And my questions are… well.." Shit, I hadden't thought of any questions to ask. He just stared down at me with that stupid cocky grin of his while I waited to think up a question to ask.

"How the hell did you do that fire alarm thing?" I asked, which caused him to cock an eyebrow.

"Easy, really. Alas, a pyro's job is never done." He said with fake sadness as his hand found its way over his heart.

"Whatever." I grumbled out and headed over towards the opposite end of the sea(more like pond) of students and met up with Demyx.

He studied me and held onto my shoulders. "Roxas! Are you okay? What did he do to you! How many fingers am I holding up!" He said in a rush, and removed one hand to hold up two perfectly visable fingers. "Two Demyx, I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." I said and Demyx let out a sigh of relief.

"Woo, good. If I let anything bad happen to you, Cloud would wring my neck." He wiped off some fake sweat from his forehead and I sighed.

What the hell is up with that Axel guy? I _will_ find out. Even if it does kill me, but I highly doubt it will.


	2. Blue Jays

**Chapter Two:** Blue Jays.

My last class of the day was art. Oh art, how I love you so. You make my creativeness soar, and leave me not so miserable like most classes.

"Class, today we're going to be working with acrylics. We'll be painting blue jays; my favorite bird." The art teacher, Tifa said softly. This news just made me smile. I love painting; it's one of my passions. Well, really anything to do with art is my passion, but painting is most definitely at the top of the list.

I get my supplies ready to begin painting the bird, but I'm interrupted by a noisy, obnoxious knock on the wooden door.

Tifa sighs and opens it to reveal Axel. "Why are you so late?" she question and I notice Axel cock an eyebrow. "Why the hell do you fucking care?" he asks back and she looks appalled. Hell, even I'm a little appalled at his question. Who talks to a teacher that way and gets away with it? Apparently Axel fucking Flynn, because Tifa just lets him in and tells him to sit wherever.

In my head I pray he doesn't pick the empty spot next to me, but of course my praying doesn't work because he's sitting right next to me, and looking at me with a lost look.

"You're in this class, too?" he asks, and I nod quietly. I try my best to focus on the blue bird, but red keeps catching my eye. I groan and give up on the half-painted blue jay on my canvas. "You're stupid hair is distracting me." I seethe.

Axel cocks an eyebrow and points to himself in question. I nod and send him a glare, which he easily targets back at me. "First off, my hair isn't stupid. Second, you suck at dirty looks." He chuckles and I purse my lips together until their in a straight line.

I turn my attention back to my canvas and sigh. Fuck him and fuck this blue jay. I have no idea why but the thought of him just pisses me off.

Axel keeps hissing 'blondie' through his teeth to get my attention, but I ignore him, because I have no need to talk to him right now. Or ever. He annoys me, and I thought only Demyx was able to do that.

"Look, Kid, I'm fucking talking to you. Least you could do is show some sign that you're paying me attention." He grumbles, and I just grunt to let him know I'm listening. He smirks and leans back a bit on his stool. "Alright, so. I'm still curious, how did you just approach me like you did earlier? Other kids would rather shit their own pants than talk to me."

The thought of some one shitting themselves made my stomach a little queasy, but I shook it off, and decided to actually answer his question. "Because, you're not scary; you're misunderstood, and I get that. My family never understood me either, I always had to constantly explain why I liked certain things, or why I didn't have many friends." I looked at him, and I mean really _looked_ at him. "And, I have a feeling you're the exact same way, Axel."

I look away from the redheaded teenager next to me, because I feel like I've ended this conversation. Then he does something weird. He just, rushes out of the damn room. Tifa doesn't stop him, we all just stop and stare at the path of nothingness he left. I have no idea what that was about, but I hope he isn't plotting to kill me. (Shit, all the rumors are getting to me now.)

I wet my lips and went back to my painting. I tried finishing it, but my brain seemed to be clogged with Axel, and his random tantrum.

Right when the bell rang, I grabbed my messenger bag and headed down the hall. I bumped chests with a familiar silverette, said person wore a smirk on his lips. "Hey blondie."

I wrinkled my nose and pushed Riku away from me, so there was a good distance of about 8 inches between us. "Shouldn't you be waiting for Sora, or something?" I ask with a blonde eyebrow cocked high on my forehead. Riku chuckled and shrugged. "Probably."

I rolled my eyes. Why is Riku always such a douche? Why? Why god, (if there is one.) did you have to make this asshole my cousin's crush? Just… why?

I glare at the fat-headed silverette and he just smirks and tosses his stupid silver hair over his shoulder. "You should really treat him better Riku. I know you think you're some god because you're the soccer star of the school, but seriously. Sora deserves more than you." I seethe, and the cocky smirk disappears completely, and it turns into more of a frown. That's when I heard Riku say the smartest thing that's ever come out of his mouth. "I know."

This only has me confused, and I shoot him a look that tells him just that. He sighs and runs a hand through his silver locks. "I know I'm an asshole, Roxas. The truth is, I don't want Sora to get-" Just then my bubbly brunette of a cousin prances up with that big ass smile. "Hey Roxas! Hey Riku!" I notice that Sora holds out the 'ku' just a little bit too long for me to continue standing there, so I left.

I groaned as the strap of my bag dug into my shoulder. "Need help with that?" A voice to my side said, I glanced over and saw Zexion, who grabbed my bag without me even replying. "Where the hell were you?" I growled and his eyes, (Well, I guessing eyes. I can only see one.) grew to the size of dinner plates for a moment, then shrunk back down. "What are you talking about?"

"During the drill! You like, disappeared!" I said and he chuckled.

"I could say the same about you, Roxas. One moment you're by my side, the next you're nowhere to be seen. Don't act like I didn't search for you, because I did. But you are awfully short, as am I."

I swear to god, the way Zexion speaks is like he's some god or Shakespeare reincarnated, because he was an extraordinary way with words. Seriously, I can see why Demyx has had a crush on him for so long.

Fingers snapping in front of my face bring me back from my thoughts and I glare at the hand in front of me. "Wha-?" I say and I hear Zexion chuckle. "You know, you have a terrible habit of zoning out. Am I driving you to work today?" He asks and I give him that big-eye-puppy-dog look I use to use on my mom when I was a kid. "If you would."

He shakes his waves his hand nonchalantly and smiles. "Why wouldn't I? You work at the most amazing place this crappy island has to offer."

Another thing about Zexion, he doesn't curse. Like. Ever. I have no idea how he has such self-control. I curse out Cloud and Ventus on a regular basis.

Zexion and I walked out into the student parking lot, and to his shitty little 1995 Lexus LS. Every time I comment on it, Zexion retorts that at least it gets him where he needs to be, and I have to at least give him that; it does get him places.

He tossed my bag into the back seat, and I climbed into the passenger side of his car. He joined me in the front, but on the driver side. As always, he reminded me to 'buckle up for safety'. I rolled my eyes and moved the seatbelt over my chest and buckled it.

"Good Roxy." He chuckled out then pulled out of the student parking lot. Just in case you were wondering, I work at Destiny Library after school. Zexion tags along because, well, he happens to love books. I'm just glad I have a ride and a friend, because if Zexy wasn't there, I'd be very, _very _lonely. No one really comes into the library, unless they're there the make trouble, or to loiter; which neither are acceptable, so I have to kick those people out and go back to being alone.

Another snap in front of my face tears me away for my thoughts, and all I can see is Zexion's smug little face. "We're here, Roxas. Get your tushy out of my car." He said and I rolled my eyes, unbuckled my seatbelt, and removed myself from his dinky old car.

I walk up to the large wooden doors to the library and push them open, with Zexion following close behind. Behind the counter is Zack, who shoots me a smile as I approach him. "Hey Roxas, ready to take over?" He asked. I nodded and slid behind the counter after he got out from behind it. "Good. You know the rules. No loitering, no food, no drinks, no horseplay, etc, etc. Be good. I'll be in the back." Zack said then headed off towards the back of the library.

I sighed and leaned against the wood of the counter and ran my fingers over the twisty designs in it. I have no idea how long I concentrated on this, but a smacking noise of a book hitting the counter shook me from what I was doing. I sighed and looked at the person, and guess who it fucking was. You got it. Axel fucking Flynn.


	3. Chlorine

**Chapter Three: **Chlorine.

"You gonna let me check this book out or what?" Axel asked with that stupid smirk still placed on his face. I groaned and began shuffling behind the counter to find the things I needed. (Thanks for putting everything up for me Zack. Really. _Thanks_.) I could hear Axel's deep chuckling but I decided to ignore it, since I was on a mission to find, what I rightfully named; The Pew-Pew Gun.

"Do you have a library card?" I asked, and almost instantly he slapped one down. I grumbled how _unnecessary_ that was to myself and shot Axel's card with the Pew-Pew Gun. His info popped up on the screen, and then I shot the book, which placed it under Axel's name. "It's due on the 5th, Bring it any later than that and you'll have to pay a fee." I mumbled out the same thing I always say after someone checks out a book. I should tell Zack to jazz it up a little bit, so I don't sound like some weird librarian robot.

If Axel was any normal person, he would have nodded, took his shit, and walked off. But no, I'm not dealing with a normal person, I'm dealing with him, and he just stands there, smirking at me like some Neanderthal. "Can I help you?" I ask with a dash of false sweetness.

"Since when do you work here?" He asks, and I just tilt my head in confusion. I have no idea if it had to do with the fact that I've been working here since I was 12, or that the question came out of nowhere. I was new to Destiny Public School, not the island; then again, I was stuck at an all-boys sleep-a-way school since I could talk.

"Since I applied for the job." I retorted and mentally gave myself a pat on the bag. Good job Roxas, you actually came up with a decent come-back for one in your 16 years of living.

"No shit. I've never seen you here though."

That just made me want to cry with laughter. Of course he's never seen me here, it's a library. You can take one good look at Axel and tell he isn't the type of person who goes all 'joy to the world' for books. (Unless it's about how to roll a good joint or something.)

"Do you know where you are, Axel? We're in a library." I said and he just raises an eyebrow, pauses, then smacks himself with the palm of his hand in the middle of his forehead, then says, "Gee, really? I thought this was the supermarket."

I've got to admit, even if he was being a sarcastic ass, he being as cute as ever.

I just roll my eyes and shove his book at him. "Since you know where you are, how about you go read." I suggest and he sighs then takes the book from off the table. "I was planning on it." He smirks then walks away from the counter and sits at the table that's hardly 10 feet away from me. I groan and glare at the wooden desktop I've been seated at. This is going to be a long shift.

You know when Zexion has finished reading 'A Suitable Boy' and 'Sirona, Texas' it's been a long day. Right when my periwinkle-haired friend sets the book back down on the wooden counter-top I look at the wall clock. "It's nearly 10:05." He says aloud and I nod. "Yeah, I should have locked up 5 minutes ago, but I wanted you to finish your book. Was it any good?" I ask and Zexion shrugs. "Yes, I suppose. Do you have any idea why Axel's still here? He isn't even reading."

I look over and Zexion is right; Axel has his cheek pressed against the top of the table, with a little bit of drool oozing out from between his lips, since he's obviously asleep (his snoring sounds like a mix between a cow dying and a jackhammer.) I walk over to the table he's made his current bed and slam my hand down on it.

Axel almost instantly sits up and yells something on the lines of "I don't even like Lemon Heads!" I chuckle inwardly and give him my own little Roxas-brand smirk. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

He cocks an eyebrow like he's confused then realizes he's been sleeping the past 4 hours. "What time is it?" he asks and I nod in the direction towards the clock. "You can read, can't you? You're in a library for Christ's sake!" Zexion says in disgust, like Axel had slobbered all over his beloved books.

Axel nods like he's lost and I gently pat Zexion on the head, cooing him like he's a dog so he'll calm down and not tear Axel's head off. (That'd be way too much for me to clean.) "It's about 10:07, time to head out. Were you planning on using that book for anything other than a pillow?" I ask and chuckle to myself. Axel nods and picks the book up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep… it's just so.. so _boring_ in here." He commented and I could tell Zexion was close to exploding on Axel for insulting his, what he calls, 'sanctuary'.

I don't bother turning off the lights, because I know Zack's still in the back lurking around somewhere and he'll turn them off when he feels like it, but I shoo Axel and Zexion out and lock the thick wooden doors behind us.

"So, where to now?" Axel says like we've just ended a trip to the mall, and we're going out to a bar to drink the night away.

"Home." Zexion seethed and grabbed me by the arm. When he begins to pull me in the direction of his Lexus, another hand wraps around my other arm. "Who says he wants to go home?" Axel challenges, and I automatically know that this won't end well.

Before I know whats going on, I'm pushed aside, while Zexion and Axel are screaming in each other's faces. Axel may tower over Zexion, but that doesn't mean he could kick his ass, and even if he does, my periwinkle-haired friend is a strong believer in revenge.

I crossed my arms and waited for them to stop their stupid argument, but that didn't look like it was happening ANY time soon. After another two minutes, I just turned on my heal and began walking towards the direction of my house. Once I'm about a block away, I hear both of them hollering my name so I'll stop, but I don't. Why would I? All they're currently doing right now is annoying me anyways.

The first to catch up with me is Axel. He doesn't say anything, but he grabs my wrist and jerks me down an alleyway between the Deli, and the Hallmark. "What the hell are you doing?" I hiss and he just slaps one of his (giant.) hands over my mouth. I mumbled into it; asking what the fuck he thinks he's doing, and that I know the number for 911.

His hand peels itself away from my mouth and he smirks at me. "Coasts clear."

I raise an eyebrow, and glance around the corner. I see Zexion's shitty car driving away from Axel and I's current location. The friend in me is yelling to run after Zexion, and ask him to give me a life home; while the rebel in me is wanting to see what the hell was so important for Axel to hide me away from Zexion.

"So. Why'd you drag me down this smelly alley anyways?" I ask and Axel just rolls his eyes. "Follow me."

His whole 'follow me' thing would have been a lot easier on me if it didn't include jumping over fences, and doing things that only people with long legs can do.

We walked for, I don't know, 10- 20 minutes tops, then he told me to close my eyes, and I freaked.

"What? Hell no! I'm not closing my eyes! I hardly even know you!" I yell and I hear that same deep chuckle that seems to roll out of his throat even few minutes. "You said you understood me. So, if you understand me, you must know where I'm coming from, and you gotta trust me when I say close your eyes. I swear on my family name I'm not going to hurt you."

When he says shit like that, it makes me thing; Axel might actually be an amazing guy behind all of those assholeish tactic, and that devilish grin.

I sigh, nod, then close my eyes. I feel like I'm playing Russian Roulette with a loaded gun when he grabs my wrist and begins leading me. I'm tempted to peek, but I don't, even when I hear a door creaking besides us. "Where are we?" I ask and his hand slips away from my wrist. I don't hear him walk off, but I'm still scared shitless, what if he's going to get his kn-

_SPLOOSH!_

Chilly water meets my body and my eyes shoot open. I hurriedly look around my surroundings and I'm in a fucking pool. That asshole pushed me into a pool! And I trusted him! What if I couldn't swim!?

"I could have died just now, asshole!" I yell then notice Axel isn't anywhere to be seen. I furrow my eyebrows, and then I feel a tapping on my shoulder. I glance back and see that stupid redhead with a smug look on his features.

"Nah, I could tell you're a good swimmer. I'm not as stupid as people assume." He says and I just notice that his hair wasn't spikey-crazy like it normally was. It was kind of long, and hung sloppily with pools of crimson near his shoulders. It was actually a quite marvelous sight, if you ask me.

"What? Is there something wrong with my face?" He asks and begins to feel his face for anything abnormal. I laugh slightly and shake my head. "No, your face is fine Axel."

I glance away from him for a second and glance around me. This place is actually beautiful. White lights hung from metal holsters above the pool, and greenery surrounded it. "Why'd you take me here, Axel?" I ask and I notice that he nibbled on his lip in thought before answering. "I felt like, I don't know. You're different."

I was going to question what he meant by 'different' but I didn't. I got out of the chilly water and sat on the cement next to the pool to dry off a bit before returning home. Axel quickly followed suit and was next to me in an instant. We stared up at the twinkling lights, and the sight just made me… smile. A genuine smile.

"It's really pretty. I come out here every night. I don't always swim, of course, but I enjoy the scenery. It's a change from at home." His words were light and feathery. So this is the _real_ Axel Flynn; nice, compassionate, and misunderstood. This was the Axel Flynn I could actually get used to being around; The one that I _want_ to be around.

A few minutes passed by and we were still in our spots, but a breeze whipped by and a smell violated my nostrils. I scrunched up my nose, then I realized what the smell was: chlorine. Fucking chlorine! I sit up quickly and grab at my blonde locks. When I grab a chunk that's long enough to put in front of my face, I curse inwardly.

I'm Fucked.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Drunk

**A/N: ahhh! finally! chapter four!**

**hope you enjoy! thank you all for the reviews! i tried to make this one a bit long!**

**c:**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Drunk.

I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was bright fucking green in some places. How embarrassing! I tried wearing a beanie to maybe hide some of the green locks, and I even wore a hood over that, and you could still see green poking out in some places.

"Roxas! Get out of the bathroom!" Ventus yelled and I sighed before opening the door.

"Fina-fucking-ly!" He pushed pass me and went into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and walked out, and then there was a loud slam behind me. Whatever.

Ventus is my twin brother, but we're nothing alike; he's more of the pushy outgoing type of person, while I'm pretty quiet and to myself.

I grabbed my book-bag which was nestled by my bed, and walked to the front door. I yelled my goodbyes to my mom and left. I leave earlier than Ventus for a reason; I love the outdoors. Ventus complains constantly about how humidity fucks up his hair, and how animals carry diseases. It's really annoying, so I walk to school in the morning by myself. Hell, I even pet a dog or two on my way there.

The only down-fall to my adventurer-ness is that I get to school 20 minutes before we're allowed on campus, so if it rains, I'm utterly fucked.

I rounded the corner by the student parking lot, and noticed that there were already around 5 cars here, one being a shitty Lexus that I knew only belong to one person.

I strolled up to the side of the car and knocked on the driver-side window. Zexion glanced up from his book, and rolled down the window. "Roxas? What happened to you last night?" He asked and I sighed. "Axel pulled me off somewhere. I tried to run after you but-"

"Did he put his hands on you!? I swear to god, I'll fucking tear his th-"

"Zexion, no! He actually showed me this really cool place. He isn't that bad of a guy."

I could tell by the look on Zexion's face that he didn't believe me at all, but why would I cover for Axel? I hardly even knew the guy, after all. "Yeah, I'm sure he's not." Sarcasm was obviously dripping from his tone, but I decided to ignore it.

"What time is it?"

I decided to change the subject, so things weren't so tense between us anymore. He glanced from the stereo clock and back to me. "7:05. Wanna get in?" he asked, and I nodded thankfully.

I walked to the other side of the Lexus and got into the passenger side. It was much more cozy and warm than it was outside.

"So, whats up with the beanie and the jacket. Wanting a death wish from Seifer for making fun of him?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and I quickly shook my head.

"No! No… I uh… well…" I sighed and looked Zexion straight in the eyes. "If I show you, promise not to laugh?"

Zexion thought for a second, then nodded. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly removed the hood, then the beanie.

I didn't dare look him in the eye, but everything was silent.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" He asked, so I glanced up at him. He had a look of confusion and almost disgust on his features.

"Fucking Axel pushed me into a pool. The chlorine turned some of the blonde green. I didn't know what to do! I'm fucked Zexion. F-U-C-K-E-D, FUCKED."

I could tell my eyes were close the popping out of their sockets, because I was scared shitless that everyone would make fun of my fucking hair. My hair is my baby. It's what makes Roxas Strife, Roxas Strife.

"You better keep that beanie and hood on then, because, there is no way Demyx won't keep quiet. You look ridiculous."

I would have been pissed if it wasn't the fact that Zexion was only telling the truth. I pulled the beanie and hood back on and slouched back into the car seat. Shit, I can't let Axel see me like this! I'll be a goddamn laughing-stock!

The slam of a door shook me from I thoughts and I noticed that Zexion had gotten out of the car, and there were students swarming around us. I groaned and got out the car as well and heard the faint 'click' noise of it locking.

I made it over to my periwinkle-haired friend and sighed. He could see my frustration and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Roxas. It's not that bad."

Just looking in his eyes told me I could trust him, so I nodded, gave him the small smile he was waiting for, and we both headed towards the courtyard, where we knew Demyx would be waiting for us, along with Sora and Riku.

Sora was busy babbling along to Riku to even notice us approaching. Demyx carefully strummed his sitar, but his eyes quickly caught us in view. He gently set the large instrument down, just to jump off the picnic table he had been seated at, and run towards us.

"ZEXYYY~ ROXYYY~" He squealed with happiness, with his arms wide open to fit both of us between. I quickly dodged his attack, so he couldn't knock my disguise off, and both arms flew around Zexion. He made a loud grunting sound, while Demyx cooed lovingly to the periwinkle-haired guy.

I moved quickly to take a seat on the bench next to Sora, Riku noticed me. 'Hey Roxas, whats up with the get-up?" He asked, with a silver eyebrow cocked. "I, uh, I'm trying to go for a different look today." I lied, hoping he'd just take it and not ask any questions, which thankfully, he did. He just nodded and went back to listening to Sora talk about something pointless like he always does.

Demyx and Zexion returned over to us; Zexion looking disgruntled and Demyx looking as happy as can be. "Soooo, guys, are you all coming to my party?" Demyx asked with a huge smile on his lips.

"Hell yeah!" Riku broke away from his and Sora's conversation to say.

"Mhm!" Sora squealed out, I knew he was only going because Riku was going, but that wasn't exactly such a bad thing at this point.

"Might as well." Zexion mumbled, flattening out his periwinkle locks.

Everyone's eyes flew to me as I thought about whether or not I'd really want to go or not. "I'm… not really a partier." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head. "And I am?" Zexion asked, eyebrow raised. Zexion was probably the least of partiers out of us all. He'd probably just sit in a corner reading a book throughtout the whole entire party.

"I don't want to go, guys." I whined, and Zexion sighed, looking at Demyx. "We'll all be going."

Looks like I'll be going after all.

Zexion picked me up at a quarter past eight. I didn't really get ready or anything. I didn't even want to _go_ after all, So when Zexion showed up with a smug little smile on his face, I wanted to slap it straight off. Cocky bastard.

The drive to Demyx's house seemed like it was going to take years. I don't know if it was because Zexion and I were both being quiet, or because Demyx lives on the legit other side of Twilight Town.

Before we even reached the house, we could hear thumping of music. People were falling around on the front yard of the house; there was even a fucking couch in the middle of the yard! Zexion managed to find a parking spot, and we both rushed out of the car.

"GET OUT OF MY YARD, YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!" We heard Demyx yell from the front porch. Zexion and I both walked over to him, and we could tell he was high as a mother fucker. His eyes were glazed over, and red. Once he saw us, his face lit up the best it possible could.

"Heeey, Sexy Zexy! Roxy… Poxy!" He stupidly giggled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes, and Zexion tilted his head in confusion.

"Exactly how much weed did you smoke, Demyx?"

"Hardly two bowls~" He said, nonchalantly, but Zexion's eyes widened.

"By yourself?" He questioned, and Demyx replied with a happy bob of his head.

Zexion sighed and started grumbling something in Demyx's ear, so I went inside.

There was a sea of people, and the waves crashed me into other people. 'oofs' and 'gahhs' left my lips when people bumped into me. I struggled to make my way into the kitchen, where there were hardly 5 people hanging about.

I lifted myself up, and sat on the counter-top, next to the assortment of alcohols, and snacks. I

"Hey Roxy." I heard a familiar voice that made my hair stand up on the back of my neck.

The redhead stumbled his way in front of me, and made the counter-top his support mechanism. "Heeey, R-Roxy." He chuckled deep in his throat. The smell of alcohol violated my nostrils as it drifted from his lips.

"Axel, uh, hi." I scrunched my nose up, and his facial expression changed. "W-what's wrong with me?" He asked, touching his face lightly, trying to find out what cause me to make this expression.

"Nothing's wrong, just… the smell."

Alcohol had always made my stomach lurch. Not just, the actual substance, but the smell… the smell alone just wanted to make me throw up my lunch. It took a moment for what I said to registure to Axel, but he closed his mouth, and frowned. He covered his mouth before he spoke this time. "S-s… sorry, Rox..xass."

I sighed, and moved his hand away from his mouth; I could deal with the smell, and he looked ridiculous. "Axel, can you just sip on some soda?" I asked and he stared for a second, before nodding and stumbling over to the fridge, opening it, and rummaging around for a soda. Once he found a sprite, he shut the fridge and attempted to open it.

"Fuck."

"Bring it here."

Like a puppy, he scampered over to me, and handed me the sprite with an innocent look in his eyes. I snatched the soda from him, and opened it easily. "Drink up."

He nodded and chugged the drink quickly, which was a dumb idea on his part, because he begin to gag; and I mean really GAG.

I jumped off the counter, and slapped him on the back, hard. He coughed, then swallowed, and smiled at me. "Thank you, R-Roxxs-asss." He chuckled, and happily began sipping at his drink again.

Once the soda was empty, we both sat on the counter top and talked.

"So, that place you brought me to yesterday.." I began, and I saw a drunken grin spread onto his lips.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did…" I admitted.

His grin was replaced with a frown, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Axel, whats wr-"

I was cut off by liquids spewing on me.

I was in shock.

Axel just fucking threw up on me.

I jumped up quickly, and he stared at me with huge eyes.

"Roxas, I-" Another spewage of liquids.

Now, he was covered in throw up as well. I groaned, and he looked at me with big, sad eyes. "Roxas, I- I'm super sorry." He said, and I shook my head, just wanting to get out of these vomit-covered clothes. I grabbed Axel by the wrist, and drug him to where I knew the laundry room is.

"Strip down, Axel." I demanded. A cocky grin appeared on his lips. "Well, if you say so Roxas."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "So you're not covered in throw-up. Unless you like it." I seethed, and his eyes widened. "No, no."

I peeled off my gross vomit-covered shirt, then slid off my pants, where I was left in my boxers. I threw my clothes into the washer, then took Axel's from him and put them with mine. I began digging through Demyx's clean clothes, and tossed a pair of pajama pants at the fat-headed redhead.

"You and Dem are about the same size, so those should fit." I said bluntly. At first, he looked at me like I was crazy, but that quickly went away once he slipped on the blue-plaid pajamas.

Next thing I tossed at him was a plain white wife-beater, and he slipped that on too. Why I was even looking out for him? I don't have a clue. I barely know him, anyways.

I ended up finding myself a tight-fitting black v-neck, and some baggy gym-shorts. Once I was dressed I felt arms slip around my waist, and my eyes went to the size of dinner plates. "Axel! What are you doing!?" I yelled, and turned around to face the startled red-head.

"But.. I thought… you liked me?" Axel asked, his head tilting to the side.

Now, I kind of felt bad. "I do, Axel, but… not like that." I said, and it felt like a lie. I don't know why, but I felt like I wasn't only lying to Axel, but I was also lying to myself.

I could see Axel's eyes cloud with sadness as he nodded. I sighed, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Let me get to know you a little bit more." I whispered in his year. He nodded and I pulled away from the hug.

We spent the rest of the night in the laundry room until our clothes were good and clean. When we came out, it was around 4 a.m. and everyone else was gone. We walked through the living room, and Demyx was passed out on the ground, with a cardboard box covering half his body. A few others were in other places, dead asleep, and Axel and I snuck past them.

I could tell he was kind of buzzed, since he kept stumbling. Out on the front porch, we discovered Zexion, smoking a cigarette. "Oi, Roxas, where the hell have you been?" he asked when I walked into his view. "Laundry room, Axel here threw up on me." I glared at the now grinning redhead.

Zexion nodded and put out his cigarette. "Let me guess, you need a ride home?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, uh, I guess Axel can just sleep over at my house tonight, until he's sobered up." I said, and Zexion sighed then shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Everyone to the car."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the late update!**

**but, heres chapter four, hope you enjoy.**

**kind of cliffy, seeing how axel will be staying with roxas tonight. **

**oohohoho~**

**stay tuned!**

**and, reviews make me update faster. c:**


End file.
